


Band of Brothers Character Portraits

by sweetestremedy



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-07
Updated: 2012-12-08
Packaged: 2017-11-09 09:30:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/453967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetestremedy/pseuds/sweetestremedy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ok, looks like this is turning into a series - still what it says on the tin, portraits of the Band of Brothers characters in pencil/watersoluble pencil</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Winters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first work both in this fandom and this medium, so I'm not entirely sure if it works.


	2. Roe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Doc, you and your pointy little face!  
> Actually I had wanted to do a portrait of Harry next, but haven't found quite the right picture yet. This one, on the other hand jumped at me right away. Maybe I've done more accurate portraits, but I think this one conveys a certain mood and expression that I'm rather happy with, and I like how the watercolour pencil kinda mirrors the washed-out imagery from the series.   
> I might try to draw a couple more portraits from the series (and only stop when I've run out of characters).


	3. Welsh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It seems this is the series I keep coming back to when I need a break from more difficult drawing matters - something about the watersoluble pencil just comes very naturally. Anyway, Harry! At first I struggled with finding the right picture and then with getting his characteristics down, but in the end this one was a lot of fun, and I hope I managed to do him justice.


End file.
